


the sky [天空]

by cryun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryun/pseuds/cryun
Summary: having a love hate relationship with the sky is tough.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 6





	the sky [天空]

The sky was his first love.

It held the planets, clouds and stars all by itself. The planets were pretty; a place where civilization thrived. He had a love-hate relationship with Jupiter. He liked how the violent storms of orange and beige combined to create a gaseous monstrosity. _Jupiter, you jerk_. The clouds were pretty; a scribbly mess of white velvet that lazily drifted in the vast blue. The stars were pretty. (He used to think, but not anymore.) And everything else that lived in the sky was pretty. Asteroids, meteors, black holes and comets.

He remembered when Mama told him, “Keiji, do you see the vast blue? When I am no longer with you, look up and find comfort in the stars. You have yet to paint it with yellows, reds, purples and pinks. It is your duty.”

January 2nd, 2009. Approximately seven months later, a comet hit Akaashi. Mama was gone.

The sky seemed to be drunk on nature’s mourning breath that day. He’d never forget how every single star seemed to mock him with their scornful twinkling. But there was one thing that kept him going. The responsibility given to him.

He hated the sky, the stars, the comets and everything that came along with it.

+++

His second encounter with the celestial sphere was a calmer one.

He would sit in a garden and thank the universe for showing him sunrises and sunsets. Everything was rosy under the sunrise. He was cast in crimson like the star of the colours’ play. His eyes always danced along to the bleeding paint on the endless canvas. The soft chirping of the birds was a cherry on top. Sunsets brought him the same feeling. The only difference was that the chill welcomed him, instead of the bright blue.

And maybe, just maybe, he liked the sky a little more.

+++

Last but not least, his third encounter with the sky was a starry night.

After two years, finally, the stars looked friendly. They smiled at him and shone in acknowledgement and respect. For the first time, he was praised by the sky for overcoming his sufferings. He was beyond happy.

 _Dear Universe, I exist_. ─ Akaashi Keiji


End file.
